PPGRRB FunnyRandom Scenarios
by BeeCried
Summary: From working a restaurant to other random crap, these are just some random scenarios I think up of the ppg and rrb. I'll try to keep this updated, also I'm up for recommendations so if any of you have a scenario you'd like me to write pm me! (the M rating is for swearing)


**As Teenagers working in a restaurant**

I would just like to elaborate on this scenario, what may actually happen with the fanon interpretation of the characters.

They would all have to get a job, the girls being, their father wants to teach them a more financial sense of responsibility (but let's be honest. He'd probably seek more beneficial jobs for their first job ex; a library, daycare, the YMCA but we're trying to stick to the scenario here, so let's just say he wants them to really grind for that money _and yes we're ignoring that they may get financial rewards from the city for their civil duty.)_

For the guys, they've just probably hit rock bottom. Like no one has to push them to get a job, reality just kicks them in the ass.

They all end up in some fast food joint like McDonald's.

* * *

**Boomer's** the type of guy to be extremely clumsy for everything. He shows up late, along with Butch, maybe some days he's completely stoned along Butch (and maybe Brick. I mean let's be honest, if Brick ever found himself working fast food, he just wouldn't give a shit anymore.) He never re-stocks for the next shift, but he's great with talking to the customers, so they probably put him on cash register for a week, before they realize every night more and more money is being robbed from that register. Also, he leaves the register unattended, constantly counts money wrong and gets customers orders wrong because, lmao he couldn't give a shit about your new vegetarian diet, your taking whatever the hell the chef's prepared for you. He's booted to bust boy.

* * *

Alongside Boomer, **Butch** is the type of guy to rarely come to work, but when he does, he's late and stoned. He only wants to talk to the customer if she's a girl, other than that, he's probably started as a cook but is booted to being bust boy with his brother, or running things out to customers. He's ALWAYS eating. Like anytime anyone is looking for him, he's stuffing his face with fries, or soda or eating some burger that was specifically made for a customer. The only thing this guy doesn't touch are the salads. Most of the inventory is gone thanks to him being a human vacuum. He's also probably puking by the end of the night in the back because he makes weird food concoctions.

* * *

**Brick** is the only guy to take his job seriously. Someone has to bring the butter home, but he hates it. He's been booted to the kitchen, in the back, because customers started complaining about his death stare and the population of customers significantly dropped after the message had gotten to Brick. He comes in on time, but he doesn't talk to anybody, he just does his job and leave, and you'd better not ask him to drop fries an extra couple of minutes or a fresh patty straight off the grill because if you do… let's just say, he is not a very pleasant person to talk with. He's a pretty good griller though, so he gets few complaints.

* * *

**Bubbles** is taking selfies with captions of this being her first job and going on and on at school about how she's a working girl now until Blossom gets on her case. She doesn't really like working there, but she clocks in anyway to make her father happy. She's good with the customers but she's prone to disaster because she's a bit clumsy and a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy keeps flirting with her when she's trying to restock in the back. She stays in the front, she likes talking to other people and when she's feeling really good, she'll go into the kitchen and bother Brick for some french fries (_"Every time I ask for fries you say you'll kill me. Seriously, loosen up some." *rolls eyes*_)

* * *

**Buttercup** is late as hell, but it's because she has "other things going on in her life" (deep down she knows the real reason is that she hates the freaking job.) There are rare instances when she comes in extremely energetic, other than that, she's always tired or pissed. She eats crap but slows down when she sees Butch doing the same thing and wants to punch him in his stupid face for being a greedy ass hole. She's in the kitchen as well. On days she's in the back, people are a little more comfortable asking for nit-picky shit like fresh fries, but don't get too brave. Brick and Buttercup are still a pants-shitting duo. I mean, Bubbles better be manning the register if they want someone to give them some fresh nuggets.

* * *

**Blossom** is who everyone goes to whenever they have a complaint with any of the superbeing employees. At first, she's really confused as to why this happens, but then she starts to notice, that if anybody reported the boys or Buttercup to the managers, most of the time, managers would do nothing. The managers obviously tried at some point to _manage _the restaurant, but that doesn't work when you're up against kids who can kick your ass to the other side of the world and back before you can finish the word Mississippi (dunno why I used that analogy). Blossom runs things when everyone is slacking off. She doesn't have one position because she literally has to fill in any position that starts to slack. The only place she's banned from is the kitchen and that's because every time she gets back there a fire happens. Something like this;

Blossom: I'm gonna check on Brick at the grill

Bubbles: But why would you do that? We haven't had a single complaint tonight?

Blossom: Well… no one's been back there somebody's gotta check it out-

Brick: _*from the kitchen*_ Do not come back here.

Bubbles: Well…

Blossom: ...I'm going anyway *_goes to back_*

*t_he sound of heated arguing_ ("Stop! wHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" "I JUST WANT TO HELP OUT WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?")

_*the alarms go off*_

_*Everyone rushes to the kitchen*_

Fire: *_Flamin' it up*_

Brick: （；¬＿¬) _*speechless shame*_

Blossom: ಠ╭╮ಠ _*speechless period*_

Managers: ….

Seriously Blossom, stay out of the kitchen. You so damn smart, like just rock that shit 'know what I'm saying?

Anyway, she's the most trustworthy and the managers favourite.

* * *

When the restaurant finally goes up in flame after it's reached its limit of being kicked in the foundation groins by super being teenagers, the kids are banned from working in a restaurant in Townsville again. Being the dumb shits they are, and forgetting this was their only source of income, Boomer and Butch celebrate, Brick probably goes berserk until he remembers "oh yeah, I can just google more job positions". Blossom is secretly giddy she doesn't have to manage a broken restaurant but on the outside, she's very mature and understanding about the "consequences of their actions." Bubbles and Buttercup celebrate with a movie night.


End file.
